1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of positive feed drill employing a combination of high torque and high thrust for drilling to precision depths in hard metals, such as titanium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of the positive feed drill disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,590 and 4,182,588 wherein the pneumatic control system employed pieces and parts external to the drill.